


tell me what you want, maybe i was wrong

by dannydevito



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, they just need to talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: It didn’t even matter if Miyuki really wanted this to be anything more. The drummer was acutely aware that Reon was still hung up on his ex-boyfriend, the no name guitarist from Argonavis. Miyuki didn’t even know what Reon saw in him, he could do far better.  Like me. Miyuki’s traitorous brain spoke out.-Miyuki loves watching Reon's face, fascinated with all his different expressions, desperate to see them all.
Relationships: Sakaigawa Miyuki/Misono Reon
Comments: 26
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [title taken from im gone by oliver tree](https://youtu.be/o2PoHJfknUI)

“Ah-,” Reon cried out, clutching at Miyuki’s shirt, bunching the fabric beneath his desperate hands. “Miyuki, s-stop.” 

Miyuki pulled away from the sensitive skin of Reon’s slender neck he’d been teasing between his teeth, a bright red mark already forming high on neck, promising to darken into a bruise with time. He looked down at Reon’s flushed face, pale cheeks a lovely rosy red, breathing heavy, all from a few kisses. Miyuki smirked at the sight, Reon was just too easy to tease. 

Reon and Miyuki had been sleeping together for a few months now, it had started off after one of their live show, both of them drunk off the adrenaline rush of a good show, pulling at each-others clothes inside a storage closet, desperate to get rid of the excess energy burning through their veins. For a while it had stayed at just that, fucking each other hard and fast after live shows but had slowly become a more and more common occurrence. Soon they started seeking each other out after practice, Miyuki hating the unhappy frown that creased Reon’s pretty face when Nayuta berated him for the hundredth time, wanting to get rid of the sour expression. And soon after that development they’d taken to seeking each other's company out whenever the mood hit, Miyuki slipping into Reon’s room when he felt like it, the pair trading lazy kisses whenever they found a moment alone. 

Miyuki was insistent to himself that it was still a casual fling, born from convenience, that he didn’t find himself staring at his bedroom door any night he fell to bed alone, wishing Reon’s warm body was next to him. He wasn’t constantly seeking the younger man’s company out, that he was only teasing the guitarist because he liked making fun of dumb guys, and not because he was addicted to the feeling of Reon’s eyes on his. 

It didn’t even matter if Miyuki really wanted this to be anything more. The drummer was acutely aware that Reon was still hung up on his ex-boyfriend, the no name guitarist from Argonavis. Miyuki didn’t even know what Reon saw in him, he could do far better. 

_Like me_. Miyuki’s traitorous brain spoke out. Miyuki frowned at the thought, feeling himself pull back slightly from Reon. 

Reon looked up at Miyuki confused, immediately noticing the distance between them, grip on Miyuki’s white shirt going slack. “What’s wrong?” Reon asked, a concerned frown already worming its way onto his expressive face. 

“Hmmm it’s nothing,” Miyuki teased, pressing a chaste kiss on Reons warm cheek, taking glee in how the flush darkened. Reon was like an open book, face far too honest, unlike the other members of Gyroaxia. The guitarist really was like an open book, incapable of telling lies, because any emotion he felt was always splayed across his pretty face, for all the world to see. It was one of the many things about Reon Miyuki found interesting, discovering what each expression and emotion looked like on such a lovely face. 

Miyuki swooped down and pulled Reon back into a wet, open mouthed kiss, that had the guitarists clutching desperately at the drummer's broad shoulders to distract him. Miyuki let himself get absorbed in the feeling of Reon’s velvet soft lips against his, troubled thoughts put to the back of his mind. He’d savor any of these moments he could with Reon, knowing they’d inevitably end. 

\-- 

Miyuki woke up with a yawn, eyes blinking open sleepily, rubbing at his eye with the palm of his hand. He plucked his phone off the side table, swiping it open to see the time. 8:04 am. On a Saturday. Good he could afford to sleep in a little more. Miyuki put his phone back on the table and turned back to the warm body sleeping peacefully next to him. 

Miyuki took a moment to study Reon’s face. It was a rare chance to see Reon’s face so peaceful, completely relaxed. Miyuki always took delight in seeing Reon’s ever expressive face, from his angry frowns when fighting with Nayuta to his cute pouts when Miyuki teased him, every face was fascinating to Miyuki, but especially Reon’s sleeping face. Miyuki eyes traced over the delicate slope of Reon’s nose, his full lips, slightly parted around his slow breaths, full lashes resting against his smooth cheeks, dark hair fanning out against the pillow beneath pressed against his cheek. God, he was beautiful. He knew this was a face not many people had seen, acutely aware that Reon’s had a total of two sexual partners in his life. Miyuki and _him_. 

Miyuki shook his head, clearing his mind of any thoughts of that fedora-wearing prick and pulling Reon closer to him, burying his face in his soft hair. Miyuki closed his eyes, smiling when he felt Reon burrow his body in closer to Miyuki’s, tucking his face into the blondes shirt, legs tangling together, still fast asleep. The blonde quickly fell asleep, always finding sleep quicker when Reon was with him. 

\-- 

Miyuki’s lectures for the day had ended earlier than he’d expected, which meant he could either go home and catch a nap before band practice that evening, which was tempting. Or he could he meetup with Reon and catch lunch with him, which was probably even more tempting to him. He had a vague idea of Reon’s class schedule and the arts building wasn’t too far from the health science building most of his classes were at. 

Miyuki shot Reon a quick text, asking him just that and smiled when he replied almost immediately, telling Miyuki where to meet him. The blonde ignored the way his heart was fluttering in his chest, reminding himself this wasn’t a date, just two dudes eating together. 

Miyuki made his way to the arts building, sitting one of the benches outside it, scrolling through his phone while he waited for Reon. It didn’t take long for an obnoxious laugh to pull his attention away from his Instgram feed. He looked up, and frowned immediately. 

_Him_.

The prick that still thinks fedoras are a thing. 

Reon and his ex were walking out of the arts building together, so absorbed in each other they had yet to notice Miyuki. Miyuki frowned harder when he noticed how close they were, arms brushing against each other, Reon smiling up at _him_ , that prick. 

He never smiled at Miyuki like that. 

Miyuki scrubbed his memories, trying to remember a time he ever seen Reon smile like that, so open and happy, eyes crinkling with joy and mouth stretched wide open. Fuck, he couldn’t. It made sense, Miyuki thought, of course he’d be happy with the person he actually wanted to be with. What he and Miyuki had was something born from convenience, nothing more. It was Miyuki’s fault for deluding himself into thinking it could have been anything more. 

Miyuki got off the bench, plastering the cheery fake mask he’s perfected onto his face, making his way over to the couple. “Reon there you are!” Miyuki sang, pressing a quick kiss to the younger man’s cheek before turning to face _him_ , ignoring the confused look Reon was shooting at him. “And Yuuto what a pleasant surprise?” 

“Ah Miyuki long time, no see!” Yuuto grinned back, completely oblivious to Miyuki’s sour mood. He clapped Miyuki on the shoulder, as if they were friends. Miyuki’s smile became even more strained. 

“Ah yes,” Miyuki agreed, wrapping an arm around Reon’s shoulder and pulling him into his side. “We’ve been sooo busy lately, it’s not easy prepping for another upcoming tour y’know?” 

Yuuto had started to reply when Miyuki realized he truly couldn’t bear for this conversation to go on any longer and cut him off with another fake smile. “Anyway, me and Reon have plans, see you later,” Miyuki called over his shoulder, sending his signature wink Yuuto’s way, dragging Reon along with him, ignoring his spluttering protests. 

\-- 

“Why were you being so weird back there?” Reon asked, an unhappy frown pinching his brows together. 

“Hmm?” Miyuki hummed, taking a drink from his glass of water. The couple had found an almost empty family restaurant to have their lunch, the couple sitting in a booth to the far back, away from the other few patrons. 

“Yuuto,” Reon explained, running his fingers through his hair, a nervous tick Miyuki had noticed a while ago. “You were being kinda rude to him.” 

“Was I?” Miyuki chucked, placing his glass down on the coaster in front of him, resting his head against the palm of his hand. “Didn’t notice.” 

His good mood from earlier was destroyed, mind still caught up on Reon smiling at Yuuto. Reon looked so comfortable with him. They looked like a real couple together. They were fucking childhood friends or whatever. Miyuki couldn’t compete with that, no matter how much he lied to himself. 

“Actually Reon, there was a reason I asked you to meet up with me today.” Miyuki smiled at the shorter male, dread lining his stomach at the thought of what he was about to do. 

“Oh?” Reon replied, frowning harder now, a troubled look in his bright eyes. “Is everything okay?” 

Miyuki took a deep breath, before he forced a condescending laugh out, fixing the younger man with teasing grin. This needed to be done, he needed to nip this in the bud before he embarrassed himself. Miyuki had to end this so he could finally get over this ridiculous one-sided crush once and for all. Miyuki could finally move on with his life and Reon could go running back to his ridiculous fedora-wearing boyfriend and everyone could be happy. This was for the best. 

“I’m bored of this thing going on between us.” Miyuki started, an ugly feeling spreading across Miyuki’s chest, watching Reon’s face become more and more upset, eyes glossy with unshed tears. It was a face Miyuki had never wanted to see. Miyuki’s chest clenched painfully when he thought about how he was the one to cause this face, he was the one to hurt Reon, while that prick got to make him smile. “I’m ending it.” 

“Th-Thing?” Reon asked, lower lip trembling, voiced strained, eyes blinking rapidly. 

Miyuki sighed, acting nonchalant, fists clenched underneath the table, out of Reon’s site, finger nails digging painfully into the palms of his hands. “Fling, hookup, friends with benefits. There’s plenty words for what this was. I’m ready to move on is what’s important, I’ve grown tired of you.” 

“Oh.” 

Reon got up from the table without another word, hurrying out of the restaurant. Miyuki worriedly watched him leave, trying to ignore the way Reon was scrubbing at his eyes. Miyuki sat at the booth alone, staring blankly at where Reon just sat, his glass of water untouched, he hadn’t even opened the menu, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It would be fine, Miyuki convinced himself. This would all work out. 

Everything would be fine. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is later than i thought it would be!! i had work like almost every day last week lol also so like this is like a lot longer than i thought it would be and not even the end so enjoy and pls be patient for chap 3

Nothing was fine.

Reon was avoiding him. Well, Miyuki was half expecting the cold shoulder treatment, he just didn’t think it would be this severe. Miyuki hadn’t properly seen Reon in weeks, the dark-haired boy isolating himself in his room all day and night, only leaving to go to classes in the morning and he came back late enough that Miyuki didn’t see him. It was worrying to say the least. From the glimpses he’d caught of the younger boy he looked like a wreck, dark bags bruising the skin under his tired, bloodshot eyes, a constant unhappy frown twisting his face. Miyuki hated to see him like this and he hated it even more that he was the cause of it. 

He knew he’d been  cruel in how he’d ended things with Reon, knew that someone as kind as Reon had deserved better, but he’d let his own selfish hurt feelings take over and treat the guitarist in a way he never thought he would. 

_“_ _I’ve grown tired of you.”_

Miyuki remembered the way Reon had looked in that restaurant, so small and sad, completely different from the hot-headed idiot the blonde was used to. He recalled the way his lip was trembling, the way his eyes were so  so shiny with unshed tears, lids blinking rapidly, desperately trying to save face. Miyuki stomach clenches painfully at the memories, the feeling that’s been in the pit of his stomach since that day was only getting worse. 

Even at band practice Reon was a shell of his former self, keeping his head down the entire time, always last to arrive and first to leave now. His arguments with Nayuta that always made Miyuki smile gone completely, the dark haired just quietly following everyone else's direction with a soft hum or a quiet  _‘_ _yes’_. Miyuki hated the change.

Reon’s absence had only served to prove how far gone the blonde was for the younger man. He hated how empty and cold his bed felt, hated how boring days were now that the guitarist wasn’t there to liven it up, hated how lonely he felt, Miyuki just connected to Reon in a way he couldn’t explain, they just worked. Miyuki had silently accepted that he wouldn’t be getting over this stupid crush anytime soon. But that was fine, he could deal. He deserved feeling this shitty for how he treated Reon. _If I’m feeling this bad imagine how Reon must be_ _feeling_ ,  his brain taunted, stomach knotting with guilt at the thought. 

_Everythings gonna be_ _fine_ , Miyuki reasoned, Fedora Guy was just giving Reon some space before he’d sweep the dark-haired boy off his feet and they’d live happily ever after. Reon would be happy with that prick and this _stupid_ fling and Miyuki and all the pain he brought would end up being just a distant memory. 

Miyuki closed his eyes, ignoring the way his heart throbbed at the thought of Reon forgetting what they had, he was fine. This was fine.

\---

“You’ve been hitting the wine pretty heavy tonight.” Kenta observed, sipping carefully from his own glass of red wine, critical eyes focused on Miyuki.

“Oho?” Miyuki hummed, taking a large swig directly from the bottle, ignoring the look of disgust that flashed across the red-heads face, clumsily wiping his mouth against the back of his hand. He shook the bottle in hand to see how empty it was, shocked at how light the bottle was. He really drank almost an entire bottle in one sitting. He shrugged off the feeling of disgust that was trying to take place in his mind. Whatever. He’d do just about anything to forget how he was feeling lately, even if it was only for a short while. “Guess I’m just better a drinking than you, huh?”

“I wouldn’t say that’s it,” Kenta murmured so quietly, Miyuki wasn’t even sure he actually said it or he was just imagining things. “Anyways,” Kenta cleared his throat and continued on, breaking Miyuki from his musings. “To cut to the chase, what did you do to Reon?”

“Huh?” Miyuki asked stupidly, blindsided by the question. Kenta knew? Both Miyuki and Reon had agreed to keep their relationship quiet, not wanting to cause any drama in the band. How did Kenta know? Did Reon tell him? It would make sense, Miyuki guessed, they were friends since high school, they were both in a band with that fucking prick. He was probably happy that his two childhood friends could finally get back together now that Miyuki was out of the picture.

God did Miyuki hate  Yuuto . A lot.

“Don’t play stupid.” Kenta snapped, annoyed. Miyuki must’ve spaced out, the wine in his system making everything sluggish and slow in his brain. Kenta looked angry, like major pissed off. Why was he so angry? “Reon won’t tell me what happened but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out it had to be because of you.”

“Why me?” Miyuki asked dumbly, still shocked that Kenta was capable of getting angry on behalf of anyone besides Nayuta.

“You guys were dating, and now suddenly you won’t even look at each other,” Kenta sighed, running a hand through his hair, frustrated at how slow the conversation was going. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.”

“We weren’t even dating though.” Miyuki pointed out, taking another sip on the wine. Might as well finish the bottle off, if they were  gonna discuss his relationship with Reon, or lack of, since to Reon it was only sex.

Kenta got even angrier at that, brow furrowed and mouth clenched in a scowl. Miyuki can’t remember ever seeing the usually cool and collected band leader ever get this mad. He got out of his chair and marched to were Miyuki was still sprawled across the couch. He leaned over till they were eye level, jabbing a finger into Miyuki’s chest. Fuck. He was really mad.

“I don’t give a fuck what you want to think to be honest.” Kenta  snarled, voice low but threatening. “I want you to fix this, Reon doesn’t deserve to be pushed around by playboy like you.”

“Hey dude,” Miyuki grit out, shoving Kenta away, sitting himself upright. His mind becoming more clearer with Kenta’s anger. “Fuck off and mind your own business for once.”

“It is my business,” Kenta pointed out, still glaring at Miyuki. “When I have to watch you jerk Reon around for months and then breakup with him out of nowhere.”

“I didn’t breakup with him.” Miyuki hissed back, feeling himself get angrier and angrier at Kenta’s words. He didn’t want to hurt Reon, he really didn’t. If he had a  choice he’d still be sleeping with Reon right now, pretending it meant more to the dark-haired boy than it did, fooling himself into thinking it was a relationship. He didn’t like Kenta acting like it was a real relationship when it wasn’t, as much as Miyuki wished it was. 

“Fucking unbelievable.” Kenta sighed more to himself than Miyuki, before turning to the blonde to give him yet another withering glare. “You’re a real piece of work do you know that?” 

Kenta made his way out of the living room at that, making his way to his own bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him. Miyuki was left alone, his other housemates long asleep by now. He took another long swig from the bottle of wine in his hands, draining the glass bottle of every last drop, frowning. Man, fuck Kenta. He got up, stumbling to the front door. He needed to clear his head. 

Everything was fine. 

\---

Miyuki shivered as he walked through the quiet park. He should have brought a jacket with him, but he wasn’t thinking when he stormed out of their house, he just needed to get out of there. 

Everything was a mess.

Reon wasn’t speaking to him, Kenta was angry at him. Fuck even Nayuta was snappier lately, unhappy with what a train wreck band practice was with how Reon was acting. Only Ryo was still speaking to him but even then it was all in his own weird metaphors and beliefs, Miyuki didn’t know what he was saying half the time, but he got the vague feeling he was also mad at him.

Couldn’t they all see Miyuki had only kicked Reon to the curb so he could get back together with his ex? They’d all come crawling on their knees to apologize for their behavior soon enough. It was only a matter of time.

Miyuki was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of obnoxious laughter, a certain  someones laugh, a certain someone that thought  fedora’s were a look. Miyuki looked around the park till his eyes fell on _him._

_The man that’s the cause of all this fall out._

_That motherfucker._

Miyuki storms over, angry, like irrationally angry, that while Reon is at home probably crying into a pillow, and his stomach lurches at that thought, he almost feels like he’s  gonna vomit, but he chokes it back, this dude is out here having a good time, cackling like a hyena. Fuck this dude.

“Why haven’t you fucked Reon yet?” Miyuki shouts, aiming to throw a punch at _him_ when he stumbles, landing in a heap on the ground. Miyuki groans, rolling onto his back. God, that hurts.

He looks up to see  Yuuto and  Banri staring down at him confused.  Banri leans down and offers Miyuki a hand, offering to help him stand up. Miyuki shakes his hand, shakily standing up on his own,  Banri’s like half his size, he’d pull his arm clean off if held onto it. 

“What’s this about Reon?” The other drummer asks, a playful smirk on his face.

Oh yeah. 

Miyuki twirls around, remembering his anger, shoving Yuuto hard. “Why haven’t you fucked Reon yet?” 

“Huh?”  Yuuto squawks, god his voice was so irritating, even the way he speaks is annoying, what the fuck does Reon see in him. “What are you even saying?”

“Reon’s at home waiting for you to fuck the sad out of him!!” Miyuki shrieked, what was so hard to understand?

“ Sakaigawa -san,”  Banri interrupts, placing a calming hand on Miyuki’s shoulder, pulling him away from the brunette. “You’re not making any sense.”

“It could not be any simpler,” Miyuki hisses out, glaring over at Yuuto, reveling in the pinched frown on his face. Good. He deserved to be unhappy. “Reon’s in love with that fuckhead over there and this mess is all his fault an-”

“ Man what the fuck?”  Yuuto interrupts and of course he’d be the type to interrupt people. “Reon is not in love with me dude, how drunk are you?”

“I’m not drunk!” Miyuki hisses out, clenching his fists again, ready to try and punch  Yuuto again.  Banri sensing what was going through the taller man’s head stepped between the two, placating his fellow drummer. 

“Ne  Sakaigawa -san,”  Banri sang out, grinning wide, voice strained, almost like he was holding back a laugh. Maybe Miyuki really was drunk if he was still imagining things. “How do you expect  Yuuto to sleep with Reon if you hurt him?”

“Oh,” Miyuki hummed, relaxing both his fists, the fight leaving his body. “Good point.”

“And besides,”  Banri grinned, putting a finger to his chin, as if he was deep in thought. “If you’re so worried about Reon why don’t you help him fuck the sad out?”

“I wish I could!!” Miyuki cried out, slumping onto the nearby bench, burying his face in his hands. “Reon doesn’t want me like that!”

“And who’s fault is that?”  Yuuto snarled, still glaring at Miyuki. God what was with people and getting angry at him for no reason. “You broke up with him.”

“I did not!” Miyuki growls back, leaping back to his feet, angry all over again. He shoves at  Yuuto roughly and he pushes back. It’s a mess, Miyuki’s too drunk for his limbs to follow direction and  Yuuto’s struggling against the bulk to  Miyukis frame, but they still pinch and push at each other until Miyuki ends up flat on his back, after tripping over his own foot. Miyuki groans out, lamenting his own life and his choices that led him here. “Why does everyone keep saying I broke up with Reon.”

“Because you did.” Yuuto explains, deadpan.

“We weren’t even dating,” Miyuki exclaims, exasperated, he really couldn’t believe he was having the same conversation twice in one night, and both with Reon’s close friends. What were the odds. “It was just a sex thing.”

“Huh?”  Yuuto asks, clearly confused, helping the dramatic blonde stand up, a conversation he didn’t want while the other lay on the concrete ground. “I thought you guys were like, proper dating?”

“Nope,” Miyuki sighs out, looking at the night sky. “Reon’s in love with you.”

“Dude, he’s not in love with me.”  Yuuto groaned, rolling his eyes. “It doesn’t matter if he was anyway, I’m with  Banri .” Miyuki watched in horror as  Yuuto pressed a quick kiss to the shorter man's cheek. 

“You two timing whore!” Miyuki shrieked, dread taking over him. What about Reon? What was Reon  gonna do? Poor Reon.  Yuuto really didn’t deserve him.

“Dude, shut up.” The brunette shot back, fixing Miyuki with another glare. “I think you need to like, talk to Reon because he thought you were his boyfriend up until you broke up with him.”

_What_

“What?”

“REON THOUGHT YOU WERE HIS BOYFRIEND.”  Banri yelled directly into  Miyukis ear, loud voice rattling in the blonde's head, making the making the taller drummer groan out in pain, clutching at his ear. Miyuki glared at the couple, both of them wearing matching shit-eating grins. 

But more importantly, Reon at some point thought they were dating? Reon had at some point liked him? And Miyuki had fucked it all up? Maybe he could fix this though? Maybe he still had a chance?

Miyuki stood up without a word and started to run back home, adrenaline and the alcohol still running through his system the only thing fueling him. He had to speak Reon like, straight away. 

Everything would be fine?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay its still not finished im sorry!!! happy ending soon i promise!!!! thanks for being patient!!!!!!

Miyuki ran home as fast as he could, lungs burning and feet pounding against the pavement. He must’ve looked like a crazy man, but he truly couldn’t bring himself to care about his usually perfect appearance. He had to speak to Reon, right now.

Reon thought they were dating? But how, he’d thought they had an unspoken agreement that it was just a  friends with benefits fling. How did they end up on completely different pages? It didn’t matter anyway, all that mattered was that he hurt Reon because he was too caught up in himself to notice what was right in front of him. He’d fucked up.

Miyuki barrels through their front door, wheezing and makes a beeline for  Reon’S room. He tries the door handle and internally cheers when the door clicks open. He pushes the door open softly, creeping into the room, eyes landing on Reon, sleeping peacefully on the bed,  Nyankotarou curled up at his feet. Miyuki shuffles over to the bed, staring down at Reon, drinking in the site of the other boy. If he was less drunk he’d probably feel a little creepy about doing this, but he’s drunk as hell and can’t bring himself to care. 

Reon, fuck, he’s so beautiful, he’s the most beautiful person Miyuki has ever seen. Miyuki’s heart throbs as all the feelings he’s been trying to stomp down, all the love and affection he feels for this one boy comes rushing back. Miyuki falls to his knees next to the body so he can get a closer look. Reon’s eyes are puffy, as if he’d been crying recently, _he probably was._

Without thinking Miyuki brings a hand to Reon’s face, cupping his cheek in the palm of his hand, running his thumb along the soft skin of his face. Reon’s eyebrows pinch together, face scrunching up and goddammit how is he so cute without even trying. Reon’s eyes blink open, slowly, becoming more alert and awake as he takes in the sight in front of him, face becoming alarmed as realization kicks in.

“What the fuck?” Reon yells, leaping up and moving to sit against the headboard of the bed, shielding himself with the thin blanket he sleeps with. "What do you think you’re doing?”

“I wanted to see you.” Miyuki hums, taking a seat at the end of the bed. 

“Well I don’t  wanna see you,” Reon hissed, glaring at Miyuki, clutching the blanket closer against his chest. “Get out, you’re drunk and I’m not in the mood for whatever this is.”

“Can I ask you just one question?” Miyuki asks, hoping that Reon would at least agree to that. He could get why the younger man would act this way, he was obviously still upset with him, Miyuki just hoped he could fix this, that it wasn’t too late for them.

Reon, eyes him distrustfully but still nods his head minutely. “Fine.” He bites out, glare still marring his pretty face. “Just one question though and then you get the fuck  outta here.”

“Alright,” Miyuki agrees, taking a deep breath before he asked the next question, he already had a pretty good idea at the answer but he had to know for sure. “Are you in love with Yuuto?”

“Huh?” Reon asks, clearly confused, staring questioningly at the blonde. “ Of course I’m not, why do you care? I thought you were bored of me?”

Miyuki closed his eyes, hearing his own words be thrown back at him hurt, but he’d power through. He was  gonna fix this no matter what. “I’m not-” Miyuki started but stopped himself, unsure of how to say everything he felt without it coming out like a drunk  man's mumbling. 

“Reon, I love you.” Miyuki confessed hoping that would be enough.

“Love me?” Reon asked incredulously, clearly not believing Miyuki, he shoved Miyuki’s shoulder lightly with his foot, not moving from the spot at the top of the bed. “You have a funny way of showing it, get out, you’re not  gonna fuck me because you’re too drunk to trick some girl into wasting her time on you.”

“No!” Miyuki cried out, feeling himself lose his grip on the situation, he could feel Reon slipping right from his hands. “I love you. I really do. Please believe me.”

Reon was silent for a few moments, eyes searching Miyuki’s face. The silence was deafening, Miyuki felt like he was being choked down by it. It was awful, just sitting there, waiting to see if he’d hear him out or turn his back on them once and for all. 

“If you really do...” Reon trailed off, biting his lip uncertainly, fingers twisting knots in his blanket, eyes trained on his hands, voice quiet, so soft, Miyuki’s ears strained to hear him. “Why did you break up with me then if you’re telling the truth?”

Miyuki licked his lips, wetting the chapped skin and taking a steadying, shuddering breath. “I fucked up,” Miyuki started, frowning when he realized Reon was still sitting there with head down, shoulders hunched, looking so small and alone. “I thought we were just casual, and that you were into someone else.”

Reon nodded in response, still not looking up. Miyuki took a chance, pulling the smaller man closer, settling him against his chest while leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against Reon’s plush mouth. Reon clutched onto Miyuki’s shirt, dragging him even in closer if that was possible, returning the kiss with a quiet sigh. They stayed like that, trading chaste kisses, sharing each other's warmth. Miyuki missed this so much.

Just as fast as the kiss started, it ended. Reon pulled away with a gasp, chest heaving and tears falling from his eyes like tiny raindrops. “Don’t,” Reon whimpered, voice cracking on the single word, wiping at his cheeks furtively, the tears seemed never ending. Miyuki felt sick, like all the blood in his veins were frozen, he was trapped there unsure how to move, watching uselessly as Reon cried his eyes out in front of him. This was the one face of Reon’s that Miyuki had never wanted to see, and he caused it. He foolishly rushed in and hurt Reon even more. 

“I can’t,” Reon sobbed, voice shuddering out of him. “I can’t do this all over again just for you to leave. I can’t do it.”

Miyuki grasped Reon’s face, peppering kisses all over his cheeks, wiping the tears away. “I won’t,” Miyuki whispered, loud enough just for Reon to hear. “I won’t leave  you, I can’t leave you, I love you. I love you so much.”

Reon shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, as if that would help him block out Miyuki’s words. Tears still leaked out of Reon’s closed eyes, his long lashes clumping together. “Stop lying, please.” Reon whispered, quietly and Miyuki felt his heart crumble at how broken and defeated he sounded. He caused this. Him and his stupid pride and his pathetic jealousy caused all of this. 

Miyuki held onto Reon as the sobs wracked through his body, trying to comfort him as best he could. It didn’t take long for the younger man to fall into a fitful sleep, clearly exhausted. Miyuki held onto him till he was sure the other boy was asleep, wiping away at the drying tear tracks on Reon’s cheeks. He tucked the guitarist in bed, before taking a seat at Reon’s desk, refusing to leave the room till this was sorted. Miyuki closed his eyes, knowing sleep wouldn’t come easy to him tonight, resigned to staying awake the whole night, replaying this conversation over and over again in his head. Nitpicking  everytime he’d fucked up yet again. 

Everything would be fine.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> im back with another argnv rare pair lol
> 
> also im sorry for the yuuto bashing, i really do love him, miyukis just being an ass right now lol. and dont worry there will be a chapt 2 (with smut!!) if this gets enough comments.
> 
> each and every comment is deeply appreciated and motivates me to write more for this fandom <3
> 
> scream with me about argonavis on [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


End file.
